Brothers
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Emmett decides instead of going to school in his new town he will go fight in the Iraq war. Edward doesn't want him to go. songfic


**Author's note**

**In this Vampires can cry.**

I sat in my room crying my eyes out. Emmett was going to go to war and I didn't want him to go. He could die! Didn't he understand the reality of that? All it would take is one explosion! I could hear Emmett going down the hall. I couldn't say goodbye. It would hurt too bad. As I looked out the window I saw him hug Mom and Dad goodbye. I ran downstairs and out the door. I yelled at him

"Emmett, you come back you hear."

I cried right there in front of him. I could feel Mom's arm on my shoulder.

"I'll give you my rookie DiMaggio, clean your room, wash your car. Anything just please don't go!"

Emmett smiled and walked over. He ruffled my hair and said

"That's what brothers are for."

Then he got in his car and drove off. I ran to my room, grabbed my guitar and began this song

Edward

The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As Emmett made his way on down the hall.

I didn't want to say goodbye.  
And I was trying to deny he signed up for the war,  
And that he got the call.

I watched him from my window  
Walking down the drive.  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried

You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car.  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go.  
But he said, this is what brothers are for.

After that Emmett and I wrote each other every night. He was my hero. I remembered teaching him how to hunt and he teaching me how to play baseball something I hadn't learned at my time. I said in my letters I missed our fights and I just wondered where he was lately. I realized freedom causes life to be hard live because it takes things you don't want to give like Emmett from me. Jasper, and Alice were taking it okay. Rose and Bella had gotten closer and comforted each other. Jacob comforted Renesmee as I knew I couldn't. I knew I wouldn't have to face the anger of those guns there. None of us not even Emmett would have to lie wounded in our own blood. I wouldn't know the sacrifice or how much he loved America to do this. In my letters I also told him to come back. I missed him being here with me. I missed laughing and hunting at Goat Rocks. I reminded him I'd do anything. There had to be someone to call. That could send him home. He reminded me again that's what brothers are for. To feel better I added more to my song.

Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Is the one I taught how to hunt and taught me to swing a bat.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at.

Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
When it takes things from you that you don't want to give.

I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
Laugh and hunt up in goat rocks

I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.

I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
We will never lie cold and wounded in our blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost  
For him to love America that much.

Two years later…

Finally, Emmett was coming home. Our friend Eleazar helped him fake an injury to his legs. I went down to the docks to meet him. Dad was at work. Mom, Jasper and Rose were hunting. Bella, Alice, Jacob, and Renesmee were at school. I walked at a human pace but I was so excited to see him again. Alive. When I arrived he was sitting in his wheelchair staring at the water. I ran to him, as I held back my tears, and hugged him tight to me. He looked me in the eye.

"Edward, I'm sorry you have to wheel me home."

I grinned and decided to take a page out of his book.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." I told him

He kept smiling as I wheeled him home. I told him about everything he missed. When I mentioned Jacob and Nessie's first date he clenched his fists in anger.

"She's too young!" he insisted

I laughed "Em she's 18 remember."

He laughed and I continued. Soon we arrived at home. I opened the door and everyone was there even Dad.

"Welcome home Emmett!" they cried

Renesmee and Rose came over and hugged him. Bella hugged him too. He stood from his chair laughing. I missed his laugh a lot. I managed to sneak away to finish my song. When I was done I came to play it for him and the family.

Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.

And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for.

When I finished I was crying. Emmett came and hugged me tight.

"I'm happy to be home."


End file.
